mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Horodecki vs. Chris Saunders
The fight was the Bellator debut of both young prospects. The Fight The first round began. Saunders landed a leg kick. He landed a nice spinning back kick, badly aimed but it grazed at least. Saunders landed a leg kick and a blocked high kick. Horodecki landed an inside kick with four thirty. Saunders landed a nice body shot to the clinch. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Horodecki kneed the leg twice there. Again. Saunders worked a standing guillotine. Horodecki got a takedown to guard nicely. Saunders worked rubber guard. Three thirty-five. He lost it. Three fifteen left. Horodecki passed nicely to half-guard. Three minutes as Horodecki defended a sweep and they scrambled nicely. Horodecki landed in side control. He pulled guard with a tight guillotine. Saunders escaped. Horodecki landed a elft from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Saunders landed a left hand. Horodecki stood and they scrambled, Horodecki got a nice trip to guard. Saunders worked rubber guard. Two minutes. Saunders worked an omoplata. Horodecki escaped back to guard there. Saunders has a nice guard for sure. Horodecki landed a left hand. He passed to half-guard. One thirty-five. Saunders was standing and he did to the clinch nicely there. Saunders kneed the body. One fifteen. Horodecki kneed the leg. Horodecki worked a single and got it to guard with one minute. Saunders worked hard for a kimura. Horodecki didn't look panicked. He escaped. Thirty-five. Horodecki worked the body methodically. Fifteen. Horodecki landed a left hand. He landed another there. The first round ended. 10-9 Horodecki. The second round began. Horodecki stuffed a double to the clinch. They broke away there. Four thirty-five. Saunders tried a jumping roundhouse. Horodecki got a single to guard. Saunders worked a tight guillotine. Horodecki popped free with four fifteen remaining. Horodecki landed a left to the body and another to the head. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Horodecki worked the body diligently. He was trying to stay busy. Three fifteen. Horodecki worked the body some more. He had adopted the Jon Fitch strategy. Three minutes. The ref stood them up. Two thirty-five remaining. Saunders landed a leg kick and Horodecki replied. Two fifteen as Saunders landed a body kick and ate a nice tight counter one-two. Horodecki landed a wide left hook and a glancing high kick. Two minutes gone. Horodecki kneed the body. Saunders replied and ate one. Horodecki got a beautiful trip to guard there. Horodecki worked the body. One thirty. Horodecki landed a partially blocked left hand. One fifteen. Horodecki worked the body some more. He was targeting the ribcage. He passed to half-guard. One minute. Thirty-five. Saunders landed a pair of left hands. He landed an illegal right elbow to the back of the head there. Fifteen. Horodecki said he didn't hit the back of the head. He landed three more to that spot, too. The second round ended. 10-9 Horodecki. The third round began. Saunders landed an inside kick. Horodecki checked a leg kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Horodecki got a trip to guard nicely. He worked the body. Four fifteen. Horodecki defended an armbar. Four minutes. Saunders was trying to stand. He did to the standing back. Horodecki kneed the thigh. Another and another. Another. Another. Three thirty-five. Saunders defended another trip and a double, turning to the clinch. Three fifteen. Horodecki kneed the leg. Three minutes left. The ref broke them up. "Hands up!" Horodecki blocked a high kick and landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Saunders missed a flying knee and Horodecki got a double into a tight guillotine in half-guard. Horodecki was defending. He escaped there. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Horodecki was trying to mount. Saunders regained guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five as Horodecki mounted. Horodecki was having a discussion with Miragliotta, saying he wasn't hitting the back of the head. Fifteen as Saunders regained half-guard. Horodecki landed a pair of reverse elbows. Horodecki landed four left hands. The third round ended. 10-9 Horodecki. 30-27 Horodecki.